tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids' WB Hits 2018 (soundtrack)
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Tracklist Track 1 * Morning Mood (sung by Edvard Grieg, Yuri Temirkanov, Wiener Philharmoniker & Zubin Mehta) * Kids' WB Theme Song 2016 (sung by Flavor Flav, The WB5, Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni) * Chhota Bheem * Super Bheem * Mighty Raju * Arjun - Prince of Bali * Ninjago * The Hahaha Song (sung by Peter Michail & Kathryn Lynn) * Looped * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Unikitty! * Supernoobs * Shaun the Sheep * New Looney Tunes * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Ultraman Geed * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Danger Mouse (2015) Track 2 * Teen Titans Go! (sung by Puffy AmiYumi) * GO! (sung by Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, Scott Menville, Khary Payton and Greg Cipes) * Check This Out (sung by Jared Faber) * Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life (sung by Michael Bolton, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, Scott Menville, Khary Payton and Greg Cipes) * Back to the Future Theme (sung by Fred Korn) * Crystals (sung by David Gemmill and M A E S T R O) * Shenanigans (sung by Peter Rida Michail and Khary Payton) * My Superhero Movie (sung by Jacob Jeffries) * GO! (Battle Remix) (sung by Hynden Walch, Khary Payton, Scott Menville, Tara Strong and Greg Cipes) * Watch Me (sung by Lil Yachty) * GO! (Remix) (sung by Lil Yachty) * Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life Reprise (sung by Michael Bolton) * Get Your Cape On (sung by Jordyn Kane) Track 3 * Urban Legend Private Eyes * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Doris' Den * Problem (Monster Remix) (sung by Becky G and will.i.am) * I'm In Love With A Monster (sung by Fifth Harmony) * It's Party Time! (sung by Joe Jonas) * I See Love (sung by Jonas Blue & Joe Jonas) * Float (sung by Eric Nam) Track 4 * Kitty Is Not a Cat * Bunnicula * Agent Ali * Go Away, Unicorn! * Cupcake & Dino: General Services * Total DramaRama * Super Dinosaur * Mega Man: Fully Charged * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * The Tales of The Paintders * Dragon Mania Adventures * Collin the Speedy Boy: Synergy * The Face Paint Gang Track 5 * Perfection (sung by Channing Tatum) * It's a Wonderful Life (sung by Zendaya) * Ice Ice Baby (sung by Vanilla Ice) * Under Pressure (sung by Queen & David Bowie) * Percy's Pressure (sung by James Corden) * Ice Ice Baby & Under Pressure (sung by Vanilla Ice, Queen & David Bowie) * Ice Ice Baby & Percy's Pressure (sung by Vanilla Ice & James Corden) * Percy's Under Pressure (sung by James Corden, Queen & David Bowie) * Ice Ice Baby & Percy's Under Pressure (sung by James Corden, Queen & David Bowie) * Wonderful Questions (sung by Channing Tatum & Zendaya) * Let It Lie (sung by Common) * Clouds Lifted (sung by Heitor Pereira) * Moment of Truth (sung by CYN) * Finally Free (sung by Niall Horan) Track 6 * Tai Chi Chasers (sung by Matt Mahaffey) * The Travelous Tales * Kiss The Sky (sung by Jason Derulo) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Penelope Pitstop * Wacky Races (2017) * Yogi's Mystery Adventures (sung by The WB5) * Yogi Bear (sung by They Might Be Giants) * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy * Legacy of the Mystic Woods * Harmony (sung by Timbaland) Track 7 * PINY Anthem (sung by Ali Howard) * Ready To Fly * Call The Shots * I'm a Song (Sing Along with Me) * Rise and Shine * Morning Good Morning (sung by Lincoln Grounds and Pat Reyford) * Tootie Fruity (sung by Barrie Gledden and Jason Pedder) * Feels Like Heaven * Just One Step (sung by Little Violet) * Moonlight (sung by Justin Bieber & Austin Zimmer) Track 8 * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo * Inspector Gadget * Miraculous (sung by Brittnee Belt, Wendy Child and Cash Callaway) * Zak Storm Category:Kids' WB